psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:O.S. Kurogane/A Guide to Kinetics and it's Channels
This article was written by Neurosis on 2012-07-19 under Member Pages. *Reposting because this is probably the singular most helpful article I had on here, and don't want people not having it.* This will be a semi-in-depth guide to learning telekinesis and the process that goes with finding your kinetic channel and properly using it. First I will start off with an anecdotal story about the process this guide will be covering. So way back, many, many years ago, I wanted to learn telekinesis. I tried all the bogus techniques that were plaguing websites and the founding OEC pages. None of them worked; none of them gave me even so much as a wobble or even an induced optical illusion of movement occurring. This was obviously very frustrating. Having been practicing other sorts of psionic abilities and energy work for a while, I had felt I was well enough rounded in the basics, that I should be getting ‘some’ kind of results. But no application of my mind or energy would get that damn wheel to turn. Then I came across some information that gave me the key I needed to unlocking telekinesis, as well as the catalyst to several concepts I learned. They are as thus follows: 1. Kinetic abilities are a MIND power. ‘Yes,’ you say. ‘I already know this’. The importance of this will be covered. 2. Jumping out of order now—kinetic abilities have a ‘separate’ and ‘distinct’ channel. 3. You cannot strong arm your kinetic channel! What does this mean? All kinetic abilities are psionic abilities. Psi energy and the psionic abilities originate in the mind. NOT from internal energy (Ki) or external energy (pick your flavour du jour). Already at this point someone may notice a problem with this statement, as many claim to use some kind of energy to catalyse their kinetic process. Building on the previous statement: many people will readily say that Ki is a lot stronger than psi. Yes. Why is this? It is because psi is a very subtle energy that does not work well in many of the ways that Ki or external energy can. How do you handle things that are subtle? With a careful hand. More on this in a moment. The next concept is a very important concept. This one makes all the difference in the ease in which you do kinetic abilities. Like other psionic abilities, kinetic abilities have a separate and distinct channel in which the ability operates. Those very familiar with abilities such and telepathy should be readily aware of their telepathic channel. Well the same applies to kinetics. The turning point in learning telekinesis was learning there was a separate kinetic channel, which once learned in how to open it—and in time manipulate its bandwidth/polarity—makes getting results with kinetic abilities 80% easier. Yes, it’s that big of a difference. And lastly, back to the previous statement of careful handling. You cannot strong-arm your kinetic channel. What does this mean? The intensity in which you think/concentrate/visualize/what-have-you at the object you are trying to move does not equal the power you are bringing to bear down on that object. Simply put, those things aren’t what getting the kinetic muscle flexing at any rate. Also you must unlearn the automatic mind trap humans tend to associate with bigger/heavier objects. You must have a relaxed focused mind. Before I get into the do’s and don’ts of the actual process, I will finish the anecdotal account with these closing words. I taught myself telekinesis in one day with this process. I taught my mother and my brother in one day with this process. I taught friends who saw what I was doing and became interested in doing it themselves in… yes; you guessed it, one day with the process. Let’s get started: Disclaimer: I know many people have a lot of information tucked away in their heads before coming across this guide. Do NOT overthink this process. Do NOT complicate it by adding unnecessary steps. How I present the information is all you need to do to accomplish your kinetic ability. It may NOT happen the first time, but it SHOULD happen very quickly. Don’t cut corners. 1. Again, focus does NOT mean concentrate very intensely straining your head. If you feel any physical pressure, you're thinking/straining too hard. 2. You can't think your will onto an object. You're wasting time. Kinetic abilities work on the same principle as automatic reflexive processes. Take this concept for example. You are sitting in your living room eating a bowl of cereal. You are watching your favourite show on TV which has all you’re your conscious attention focused on it. Meanwhile your arm is reflexively going through the motions of dipping your spoon into the cereal and pulling a mouthful to your mouth, chewing it and repeating. You don’t have to think about this process. You are so used to it, the commands you’re sending to your arm to perform this task is quietly in the back of your mind. 3. This is same type of silent commands you send to an object. You are in fact so aware of how this process goes that your mind knows how to move this object absently as if it’s just shovelling food in your mouth. 3. You will feel when the kinetic channel is open. It has a very distinct feeling that can’t be confused with something else... and the feeling only gets stronger the longer you have your channel open using it. With all that being said, we are going to momentarily forget those last four things I’ve just mentioned and shock your kinetic channel into opening. This is accomplished by cupping your hands next to your object in question (best to start with psiwheel). Bring all your attention on the object. In fact you are bearing your will down on this object so intensely that the pressure of your mental command is creating a physical strain on your head from the exertion. You see that psiwheel spinning in your head rapidly propelled by the incredible force of your thought. Scream in your head for that dang ol’ target to SPIN. SPIN NOW! The effort of your will has your whole body straining. Every last muscle in your body is flexed to extreme tenseness, your toes all curled, and your hands are trembling; straining with the amount of exertion of your fingers pressing tightly against themselves. So much that you stop breathing while pushing all your mental and physical will on this target to spin. HOLD THIS FOR AT LEAST 60 SECONDS! Then STOP! That's right. Just stop thinking at it. Stop seeing it move in your mind. Stop tensing your muscles; just lightly breathe, with complete relaxation. Just calmly look at the target and slightly above it and past it. The target should begin spinning now. All the concentrated thought and tension you put your body through forces the kinetic channel to clamp shut tight. Then the sudden relaxation hyper-sensitizes your body, and when you stop thinking about the target moving, the kinetic channel opens up and lets the psi energy flow. Keep in mind this is a natural occurrence and has nothing to do with you mentally controlling that energy flow. If done correctly, right now your head should be feeling awfully strange right currently. The kinetic channel is located central in your head. It’s the area just slightly above and behind where the top of your ears are. Take a moment to imagine a small marble. Imagine what it would feel like if it were beaming energy in a forward and backwards motion (not unlike the wi-fi light symbol on a lot of routers). At the same time those same waves are coming in from forward and backwards. This would create a strange push-pull feeling on this marble. The marble represents the focal point of your kinetic channel. And the feeling when mine is wide open is this strange push-pull feeling. At the same time the focal point itself a lot of times has a feeling like a tiny vortex spinning in the center of your head. You can imagine how this push-pull-spin sensation could be very recognizable. If you're feeling this, then you are feeling your kinetic channel open. Now if you are feeling this sensation in your head, but the psiwheel isn’t spinning, don’t worry. The most important thing from this hyper sensitizing process has been to locate and open your kinetic channel. It is very important to hold this feeling as long as you can. Don’t start thinking at the object again, either with visualization or mental commands. If the object is spinning, try to contain your excitement as these little emotional outbursts tend to interrupt your kinetic channel very easily when first learning. The most important this is to become very familiar with where your kinetic channel is, and the unique feeling of it being open and in use. This feeling you want to learn to replicate on command, with just a thought. Now that you have your kinetic channel open Now that your kinetic channel is open the process of doing your kinetic ability should be fast tracked. The actual steps to doing a kinesis—if you haven’t picked it up already—is like this. 1.Look at your object and become aware of it. In the beginning stage, cup your hands around it. a. This step is simple. Just look at your object and be focused on it. Though those familiar with reaching out their mind can simply push their mind at the object. For me this manifests as a barrier type pressure of a non-living thing. 2. Open your kinetic channel 3. In that relaxed automatic reflex manner describe before, move your target. This is all that is required to do a kinetic ability on command. The kinetic channel controls all the kinetic abilities, so whether doing telekinesis or electrokinesis you will be using the same process. While learning to switch into the focus of having your kinetic channel open, you should learn a few things. One, obviously, is to open the channel with a thought. Secondly, you learn the delicate balancing of narrowing and widening the channel and you learn the subtle balance of pushing while holding back so that your kinetic channel remains open. You’ll also eventually learn what I think of as changing polarities in the channel. This allows for you to consciously rotate a psiwheel either clockwise or counter clock wise—giving direction. One last thing: anyone who’s been doing psionics for any length of time has long ago learned that energy manipulation can boost psionics. By channelling energy through the channel in question, you achieve a marriage of psi energy and internal/external energy causing a boost. In the same way, you can channel energy into your kinetic channel. I repeat channel it INTO, but not out of the kinetic channel. Though the kinetic channel seems to be much more fickle than the telepathic channel or the intuitive channel, with practice you can accomplish this without interrupting your kinetic channel. Hope this helps you guys. Category:Blog posts